User talk:Helena healing fairy
Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Helena healing fairy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:15, 19 June 2009 hi andie how are you doing cause i'm mad--Firaga44 18:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) why are you mad ( I currently mad too )--Helena healing fairy 00:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) it's nothing it was something that happened a few weeks ago rose Hi u keep telling me to leave a message so her it is bloom druels flora and the rest of the ggang rules Hi there (I'm pretending I wasn't there when you wrote that) ^_^--Helena healing fairy 23:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) rose knows I helena i really like this wikia. Thanks for making me join. I do wish that the Fourth season would come I really want to know more about roxy and the dark circle. --Rose 13:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC)rose What if this happened in Winx Club... In my defense, this was really popular on the Kingdom Hearts wikia, so I'm starting one here too. What if Stormy slept with a teddy bear?--Helena healing fairy 17:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Rose knows about the Outsiders Hi the poem was called nothing gold can stay. The song they use in the opening credits is called stay gold my fav song. and it is by stevie wonder. --Rose 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC)rose outsiders I have book and movie--Rose 21:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC)rose I'm trying to get my hands on my OWN copy.--Helena healing fairy 23:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Youtube tapes Anyone like those tapes? I didn't make them (I was tempted to say I did) but I found them. I first one I died laughing, and the second was adorable. A WARNING FOR ROSE: Bloom and Sky are on make-out mountain in one part. Scene begins at 2:26.--Helena healing fairy 00:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) rose UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk. but ir was cute. the one was hilourious. And i love when flora daydreams of her and helia getting married and when she says a spell and accidently uses his name. --Rose 23:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC)rose OUTSIDERS the book is available at borders. in realistic fiction or action. I think that the movie is available at Target. Right now i'm watching back to the future. and i will be gone sat-mon so please leave me messages.--Rose 23:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC)rose i just heard a rumor that sky and bloom are effically getting married in the end of the 4th season or in the 5th season. Now it will suck. --Rose 13:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose if stormy was holding a teedy bear i would start calling her a goody goody. Now what if darcy was listening to oprea music instead of the mean girl song. Now what if Icy was holding a cat and a dog. WIERD.--Rose 13:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose LOL, What if Bloom starting randomly singing the Camp Fire Song Song and everyone looked at her like WTH? (What the heck) or better yet what if she sang Gitchee Gitchee Goo (A Phineas and Ferb song) XD--Helena healing fairy 20:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hi. so u want me to make you a play list on my iPod for you. Songs an all girl band can sing, songs for magix roxs and feeling good and your favs? because i can. just on here write me some songs that you want because it would totally be cool. Like balck betty feeling good. And you remember are one adventure when there is a dance competion you can also put thoose songs. Bllom and Sky do the swing to a song called swing with me baby bye jessica simpson. Tecna and timmy do the chacha to cup of life bye ricky martin. Musa and riven do hip hop to no air by jordan sparxs and chris brown. Layla and Nadu do disco to lets groove tonight or september both bye earth wind and fire. flora and helia do a contepary dance to crush by david archullitea. stella and brandon do a jazz rutine to orange colored sky i don't know who it is by. You and zack do the broadway to the song her voice. I do two one with phil we do a walts to iris or my wish. iris is by the goo goo dolls and my wish is by rascal flats. and helia and i do a quicksrep to beyond the sea i don't know who it is bye. and all the girls do a routine to friends are friends foreverand it is contepary. all the guys do a hip hop routine to freakshow. And all of us do a routine to the circle of life. and all the girls and guys do a solo to their routine and song choice.-- 20:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Rose... You forgot to sign in.--Helena healing fairy 20:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i though i did so do u like that idea.--Rose 20:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose and the guys could do two routines with me one to boom boom pow and one to disturbia.--Rose 20:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC)routines Cool, his name is Na''b''u. Got-It-Memorized? *cough* sorry, I need to stop quoting Kingdom Hearts...--Helena healing fairy 20:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) yeah so what do you want on your playlist.--Rose 20:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose yah still there--Rose 20:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose RU still there hello am i talking to myself.--Rose 20:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Sorry I was being dumb on your page. All those songs are good and I like welcome to the jungle. Also... THRILLER! XD Random...--Helena healing fairy 20:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what do u want on your playlist tell me.--Rose 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i will put it on there asap just tell me.--Rose 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose what else you can have as many songs as you like well not any more than a thousand but just tell me i already starte a playlist tell me i am being impatient and you know how i get when i am inpatient--Rose 20:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose hurry up tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock........... STOP EDIT CONFLICTING ME! Thriller, Beat it, Welcome to the Jungle, and the ssongs you mentioned above! You cna surprise me with the rest!--Helena healing fairy 20:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi and i finshed the winx club chatroom though i didn't use all the characters who's usernames you gave me i'll put em in in the next one--Firaga44 20:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That's alright. The link is...--Helena healing fairy 20:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) please just tell me any song like love story u know ur fav songs type them all. wheni grow up? i hat this part?--Rose 20:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose what r the usernames--Rose 20:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose tttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll me or else just joking . ppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssse i am on my knees litlerally--Rose 20:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose i9 was talking to helena what songs--Rose 20:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose STOP EDIT CONFLICTING ME! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES I'M NEVER TELLLING YOU!--Helena healing fairy 21:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Love Story, Pocket Ful of Sunshine, Anything by Demi Lavato, Emily Osment, and Meghan Jette Martin. Run it back again by Corbin Bleu, I will try any song once so you can add what you want. NO PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PLEASE! i hate that song.--Helena healing fairy 21:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) how bout u give me top 60 songs all those songs and dance songs just call me or write me.--Rose 21:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose what about just dance--Rose 21:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose By Miley Cyrus? Or there's another? I won't take it if it's by Miley Cyrus.--Helena healing fairy 21:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) no lady ga ga--Rose 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose what about boom boom pow--Rose 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose I'll take both, as I said, I'll try any song once.--Helena healing fairy 21:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) u still there what about circus.--Rose 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose I'll tyr any song once, so put what you think I would like.--Helena healing fairy 21:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) that is gonna be HARD but i am a special fairy so i will manage but give me a clue got it--Rose 21:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose I will commit it to memory. *cough* It gets annoying--Helena healing fairy 21:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i mean pop rock hip hop and i have to get off in 5 minutes.--Rose 21:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose o bye the way sky being king bad idea I like all 3. I know it is a bad idea, are you getting off to eat? I'm gonna try to get on affter I eat.--Helena healing fairy 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) bye--Rose 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose bye have fun eating--Helena healing fairy 21:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) SEASON 4 Yep it is effical at the end of season 4 bloom and sky r getting married. uk. I think that they should make nabu and laylas wedding a episode that would be too cool. I just think that it is wierd how layla is getting all girly what did stella do to her. I can't belive stella is a skateboarder. i just checked the pic and it might be an arobics board i can't tell. they should make a special episode called sport day. what was the username of the winx season 4 in english the subs i mean i still can't find it i already got some songs picked out for your playlist i just need a little more itunes money but don't worry this might be a x-mas or b-day present for u i don't no yet. So what is roxy like. Look it is a cheerleader gone mad Why does everything revolve around bloom. it is mega stupid Any way i love stellas new hair I feel bad for her and brandon stupid mizie. And i love musas new look. Now lets talk about helias new hair. WHY DID HE GET IT CUT. --Rose 01:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC)rose